Cameron and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Cameron and Tyler. Overview During Total Drama Returns to the Island, Cameron and Tyler become close friends as they merge in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. Cameron likes the determination and enthusiasm of Tyler, while Tyler likes Cameron's kind and friendly personality. Because of this close bond, they easily team up with each other, alongside Cody, Duncan and Sky, where they dominate the merge. Tyler is shown to have Cameron's back throughout the season, often standing up for him when needed, while Cameron has saved Tyler from elimination a few times. As they reach the final four, the two must target each other, where Cameron prevails and eliminates Tyler in Final Four Face Off! Both return to compete in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, where by the merge they form another alliance, alongside Samey. However, after multiple lies told by Heather, Cameron and Tyler begin to target each other by Go Big or Go Home. After winning individual immunity, Tyler puts Cameron and Heather up for elimination, with Cameron being the one to be eliminated. This breaks the friendship between Cameron and Tyler, as Cameron feels betrayed by Tyler. Failing to realize Heather's plans, Cameron does no accept Tyler's apologies only to be shown a video of Heather's schemes. The two soon reunite in Playa Des Losers, building up their friendship again. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Tyler crashes into Cameron and the rest of the cast when he is intoduced, sending them all into the water. Cameron and Tyler become friends as they congratulate each other on winning a point for their respective teams. Tyler helps Cameron, by convincing his team to out Dave over him before the elimination ceremony. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Tyler comforts Cameron after he loses a round in the challenge, causing them to become closer. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Tyler is worried about Cameron when Chris reveals that he is too sick to compete in the challenge. Topple on the Luck Players When Cameron returns from his sickness, Tyler is happy that Cameron is feeling much better. Tyler is seen worried about Cameron and his team when Chris electrocutes their team. Tyler is happy when Cameron recieves a marshmallow at the elimination ceremony. Relay Feelings Speed Fast After Cameron single-handedly won the challenge for his team, Tyler is amazed at his speed during the challenge. Tyler congratulates Cameron on his team's victory. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Tyler is still amazed by Cameron's performance in the previous episode. After Chris smokes the merged contestants, Cameron is the first to fall, shocking Tyler, only for Tyler to faint right after. Throughout the challenge, Cameron and Tyler score points and both congratulate each other when they score one. Tyler flips on his alliance to convince Cameron and his alliance to eliminate Heather, beliecing she is a threat. Cameron listens to Tyler and votes off Heather, eliminating her. Puzzle Riot Tyler is glad to be in a cabin with more than two guys, being happy that Cameron is one of the new people. At the challenge, Tyler is forced to mock Cameron's mother, which upsets Cameron a lot. Tyler apologizes in advance to insulting her, where Cameron forgives him. As Courtney makes fun of Cameron and his mother, Tyler is one of many to stand up for Cameron and to tell Courtney to back off from Cameron. At the elimination ceremony, when Lindsay and Tyler share a kiss, Cameron watches in awe. Korean Teaching or Learning In the morning, both Cameron and Tyler agree that it is awesome that they made the final eight. The two become more closer as they talk with each other on the way to the challenge, where Tyler mentions the time Cameron single-handedly won the challenge for his team. Cameron informs Tyler that he had no idea what came over him. Tyler congratulates Cameron on his victory in the challenge, where Cameron along with Noah decide that Tyler should share immunity and reward with them. Tyler is extremely happy they chose them, and even hugged both Cameron and Noah tighly out of excitement. At the Korean Dinner, Cameron, Noah and Tyler discuss who they think should go home. They decide on Gwen because she was carried all the way to the final eight, and that she doesn't deserve a higher placement. They also decide on Courtney as she is starting to become a tough player, and is most of the time very negative. At the elimination ceremony, their plan works, and Courtney and Gwen are eliminated together. Cameron&Noah&TylerChallenge.png|After Cameron and Noah won the challenge, they pick Tyler to join them at the reward and to have immunity. CameronNoahTylerGetFood.png|Cameron, Noah and Tyler enjoy their reward of a Korean Dinner. LindsayJoinsTylerAtReward.png|Because of Cameron and Noah picking Tyler, Lindsay cameo's. Supreme Chef Auto Cameron and Tyler both greet each other in the morning. Cameron is happy for Tyler, when Chris reveals Lindsay has returned as an intern. As Cameron greets Lindsay, he informs her that Tyler has missed her quite a bit. Whenever Cameron and Tyler score a point during the challenge, they would congratulate each other. After finding out Cody wants Tyler eliminated, Tyler gains Cameron into an alliance to vote off Cody the chance they get. At the elimination ceremony, both vote off Cody, along with the rest of the cast. Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze As Duncan wins immunity, Noah convinces Tyler that Cameron is the biggest threat in the game, and the two of them need to vote off Cameron. However, because of his close bond with Cameron, Tyler is very reluctant. Tyler is later approached by Cameron, where he tries to persuade Tyler into voting off Noah, as he is the biggest challenge threat. Tyler is also very reluctant, as he and Noah has had an alliance from episode one. In the end, knowing Noah would be eliminated either way, Tyler votes of Cameron along with Noah. Final Four Face Off! With Noah gone and Tyler out of allies, he works on all three of the other contestants remaining, and gains Duncan and Sky into voting off Cameron, convincing them that Cameron is a huge threat. Tyler tells everyone that he is sorry to the people who he got eliminated. Where a lot of people, say they are rooting for Tyler to win. This alerts Cameron, as Tyler will be impossible to beat in a vote in the finale. This makes Cameron very determined to win the challenge. Throughout the challenge, both Cameron and Tyler are tied with the most points. But Cameron is awarded immunity, and the power to eliminate someone on the spot. Tyler tells Cameron that there will be no hard feelings if Cameron doesn't decide to choose him, and rather take Sky to the finale. Cameron ends up choosing Sky, saying that Tyler is way too powerful in the finale and would almost definitely win the game in a landslide. Cameron apologizes, which Tyler says that he doesn't care, and says that they will always be friends. FinalFourHappy.png|Cameron and Tyler have reached the final four, and are super heppy about it. Cameron&Sky&TylerShocked.png|Cameron, Sky and Tyler are all shocked when Duncan quits the game. CameronEliminatesTyler.png|Cameron decides to eliminate Tyler for being a huge pyhsical threat and social threat. Totally Dramatic Finale! Tyler ends up voting for Sky to win over Cameron, as he believes that Sky had played a better game compared to how Cameron had played. Tyler is seen extremely happy when Sky won the season, but he also comforts Cameron saying that he also played a great game, and that he did well to make it as far as he did. Cameron thanks Tyler, and they both then root for Sky as she is lifted up in the air by everyone with the million dollar case in her hands. Total Drama Around the World Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions Cameron and Tyler greet each other when they are called for a group meeting by Chris. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty Tyler shows concern when Cameron arrives with bruises on him. Tyler states in the confessional that he is glad to be competing with Cameron and is other friends again. Tyler wishes luck to Cameron before he must go to the elimination ceremony. The Returning Record Holders Tyler congratulates Cameron on his team's victory after the challenge Contestants Meet Insanity Cameron becomes scared at the mention of Izzy, where Tyler reassures Cameron that everything will be fine. Later on Cameron falls over abd breaks his glasses. Tyler picks up his glasses and asks how to fix his glasses for him. You're A Dirty, Vicious Rat! During the challenge, Cameron and Tyler are both excited to see each other. Tyler informs Cameron that they haven't talked to each other in four seasons. Heather reminds Tyler that he had asked Cameron if he was fine many times throughout the season, calling them both "dweebs". Greet it and Weep Before the challenge, Tyler accidentally bumps into Cameron and Samey, where he helps them up to theri feet and apologizes to them. During the challenge, Cameron hugs Samey and Tyler in fear of dying in the mansion. As Heather attacks Katie, both Cameron and Tyler hold her back. Heather makes a deal with Tyler, where Tyler makes sure that Heather can't make fun of Cameron anymore. After Tyler hears a scream, Tyler is scared to find that Cameron had been taken by the killer. Tyler begins to freak and looks all over the mansion to find him, with no luck. They're Jumping Around Like Kangaroos Tyler acknowledges that Alejandro, Cameron and him are the last remaining men left in the game. After being deemed safe, Cameron, Samey and Tyler group hug. Go Big or Go Home After Cameron complains about Samey and Tyler voting off Katie instead of Alejandro, Tyler asks Cameron to calm down and put it behind himself. Before the challenge, Cameron corrects Tyler, which Tyler thanks him for. During the challenge, it comes down to Cameron and Tyler as the final two contestants. Tyler notices Cameron and shoots him with his paintball gun. Tyler apologizes and runs to him to help him out. Tyler soon realizes that Cameron had dodged it and shot Heather instead. Tyler once again shoots Cameron, hitting him this time. Dave begins to attack Cameron, where Tyler helps out Cameron by shooting Dave off him. As a reward for winning the challenge, Tyler must choose two people to put up for elimination, choosing Cameron and Heather. Tyler picks Cameron for being a huge social threat and challenge threat. Cameron gets mad at Tyler for putting him up, believing that he is not a threat. Later on Heather whispers to Tyler that Cameron was originally trying to eliminate him. Cameron over hears this, and informs Tyler that she is lying to him. Tyler votes off Cameron, under the paranoia that Cameron is gunning for him. After there is a tie in votes, Cameron and Heather must duel it out, where Tyler feels bad for putting them on the chopping block. As Cameron is eliminated, he overreacts and yells at Tyler for being a liar and that he is evil and doesn't deserve the million dollars. Tyler feels bad but insists that when Cameron eliminated him in Total Drama Returns to the Island, he didn't get mad at him. Tyler tries to maintain his friendship with Cameron, by telling him that Heather made him paranoid about keeping him in the game longer. Cameron yells at Tyler that the reason he eliminated him in the first season was because he was undeserving of the million and that Sky was more deserving. Cameron continues by revealing that Tyler had eliminated his girlfriend and all his friends multiple times, to the point where Tyler reveals that Cameron did the same. Cameron tells Tyler that he eliminated the mean people like Lightning and Scarlett, who are not his friends. Tyler has had enough of the argument and allows Cameron to throw away their friendship, believing that he is not the only bad person in their friendship. Cameron is seen crying when being flushed, where Tyler looks extremely upset as he leaves. Cameron&HeatherCallTylerEvil.png|Tyler places both Cameron and Heather on the chopping block. CameronMad@Tyler.png|Cameron is extremely mad at Tyler for putting him up for elimination. TylerEliminatesCameron.png|After his elimination, Cameron yells at Tyler and this eventually leads to the end of their friendship. A Slippery Little Sucker In the jury house, Cameron is seen complaining about how Tyler is awful and should be eliminated next. Cameron doesn't realize that Tyler is still very emotional on the island about what he did to Cameron. Samey and Sky notice that Tyler is upset, and they both comfort him about it, and tell him that he shouldn't feel bad as it is just a game. However Tyler tells them that he just lost one of his closest friends, just because he fell for Heather's manipulation. Losers in Paradise With Tyler joining the Jury House, he is quite nervous about seeing Cameron again because of their argument in Cameron's elimination episode. Katie quickly warns Tyler to watch out for Cameron, as he is extremely upset still. As Cameron notices Tyler, he jumps for joy ofr the reason that Tyler has been eliminated from the competition and can't win the million dollars. He rubs this in Tyler's face, where Tyler tells him that Heather had screwed him over just like she did to him. Cameron still does not believe this, and continues to blame Tyler for his elimination. Tyler attempts to apologize one last time, before giving up on ever healing their friendship. Cameron still does not accept his apology. Later on in the episode, Tyler is seen talking to Lindsay about how upset he is about losing one of his closest friends, and that he wish he could show him it was Heather's fault. Lindsay reveals that they are able to watch the episodes on the TV, which excites Tyler. Tyler quickly drags Cameron to the TV room to show him Heather making Tyler paranoid about Cameron. Cameron feels bad for getting mad at Tyler, and finally accepts Tyler's apology. Do You Think You Can Drama? Tyler sits next to Cameron and tells him that he hopes Samey or Sky can win. Cameron tells Tyler that he is glad that they made up, and that Heather played them both. Tyler says yeah he is also glad, and says he is sorry that he voted him off and for believing Heather's lies. Opposites The Way The Season's Seizing When Samey becomes emotional after Cameron upsets her, Tyler calms her down, informing her that Cameron does not personally mean it. Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains Trivia *Both have caused the eliminations of each other. **Cameron had the sole vote to eliminate anyone in the final three in Total Drama Returns to the Island, and decided to eliminate Tyler instead of Sky. **After winning immunity in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, Tyler put Cameron and Heather up for elimination, with Cameron being the one to be eliminated. *Both along with Duncan and Sky, are the only contestants to not be properly voted off in Total Drama Returns to the Island. **Tyler was auto eliminated by Cameron. **While Cameron was one of the finalists. *Both Cameron and Tyler have appeared in all thirteen episodes of Total Drama Returns to the Island and all eighteen episodes of Total Drama All-Stars Take 2. *Both contestants have been on a team, that starts with the word "Killer" on it; Cameron being on the Killer Beavers, and Tyler on the Killer Bass. *In Total Drama Returns to the Island, Cameron was the main protagonist, along with Sky, and Tyler was the main antagonist. See Also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Alliances